


Cozy Place

by neverminetohold



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl comes out of recharge, finding himself surrounded by warmth...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to HASBRO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Place

 

Prowl was slow to reboot that particular cycle. His processor ached. Knowing that he had sustained considerable damage the day before, the impaired response of his systems did not surprise him.

Even now his firewalls had to erase and rewrite traces of damaged coding, backed up by a medical program specifically written by Ratchet. Basic settings were gradually reset to their normal level of operation – Soundwave's brutal intrusion into Prowl's cortex, the messing with his higher processor functions, had taken their toll.

But be that as it may, the tactician, still half in recharge, doubted that to be the reason for his slowed down response time. He attributed it more to the cozy warmth surrounding his frame.

One source pressed itself between his relaxed, splayed doorwings, while the other was right there in his arms. Prowl's quarters were filled with the quiet hum and whir of powered down Cybertronian bodies – his own echoed the two others, synchronized in harmonious familiarity.

His memory core, not affected by the self-repair systems drain of energy, helpfully supplied him with a file of similar content: Two young sparklings snuggling up to him, in search for comfort after a bad memory purge. One was vivid red, the other yellow, and both were still roughed up from their ordeal.

The reality of this moment was more vivid, though. Both warm presences were solid, reassuring weights on Prowl's frame; they sandwiched him. A helm nuzzled gently against his from behind, and the other mech in his arms followed suit a mere klick later.

"I can hear you thinking – stop it," mumbled Sideswipe, his vocalizer thick with recharge heaviness. The warm air he cycled buffeted against black and white plating in a soothing manner.

Prowl let his doorwings move to gently press in on the younger mech lying between them. "What you two did to Soundwave was reckless."

Seldom had anyone witnessed such vicious rage consuming both twins as when they had rushed in blindly, to save Prowl from the telepath's mental assault and the claws and servos of his cassettes.

"Yeah," came Sunstreaker's gruff reply, muffled by the thick armor plate that protected Prowl's spark chamber. "'Can thank us later."

"Sunny's right – go back to recharge, Prowl. You're safe with us."

How often had he said those words? Prowl did not mind the role reversal at all.

"I do not doubt that. But... are you two not a bit too grown up to share a berth with me?" He said it teasingly, pulling Sunny closer and cocooning Sides with his doorwings, to emphasize his true meaning. In fact, he relished in the contact, as it had become rarer an occasion over the vorns to lie like this.

"No way!"

"Shut it and recharge already!"

Prowl chuckled quietly and complied. He settled deeper within his adoptive creations embrace and drifted off to memories of Iacon and a mismatched, but happy, family of three. And even now, in the midst of a raging war, on another planet, he knew that those bonds would never falter.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to my beta, snare-chan!


End file.
